Making Fiends
Making Fiends is a new nicktoon that airs on Nicktoons Network. This show is based on the web cartoon. Summary Charlotte and Vendetta are classmates in a school in the town of Clamburg. And that's about all they have in common. Charlotte loves singing, puppies, hugs and, most of all, her new best friend Vendetta. Vendetta prefers clams, magazines and devising new ways to destroy Charlotte. With her vicious band of homemade fiends, Vendetta works tirelessly to rid her beloved grey and gloomy Clamburg of Charlotte's bright and shiny threat. Unfortunately for Vendetta, Charlotte doesn't seem to notice, and happily turns each new fiend into a new friend. Characters Main characters *Vendetta is a very important little girl. Because of Vendetta, an entire town of people live quiet, cautious lives. Nobody says anything or does anything that might displease Vendetta. Because when Vendetta is angry, she makes fiends. Vendetta goes to school everyday... not because she has a desire to learn anything, but to instill horror into the hearts of all the other children. She spends her time reading magazines, eating clams, beef jerky and grape punch, and plotting ever more horrible fiends. *Charlotte is a cheerful girl who is oblivious to all that is bad and mean in the world, Charlotte wants nothing more than to be good friends with Vendetta and her fiends. She is friendly and outgoing and not at all aware that Vendetta hates her. Charlotte loves to pretend to be things like postage stamps or cheese. She celebrates obscure holidays with gusto. She knows many, many songs and loves to sing. She likes everyone and everything in the world except strawberries and moose. Pets *Buttons is Charlotte's pet hamster. He likes peanuts and buttons. He's scared of giant cats, large hamsters, small frogs and everything else that Vendetta has ever made. Much to Button's terror, Charlotte thinks that every fiend would be a perfect friend for Buttons and insists on introducing him to every fiend she sees. *Scissor (aka Buttons 2), Vendetta created this sharp beaked fiend to destroy Charlotte, but Charlotte managed to befriend it and make it reasonably tame. Buttons 2 is a fairly pleasant companion when supplied with paper products. It can cut elaborate doilies and paper dolls with ease. However, the fiend as the disconcerting habit of never using doors and cutting its ways through walls instead, never the same place twice. *Grudge is a large hamster fiend who is almost always at Vendetta's side. He is loyal to Vendetta and suspicious of everybody else. Grudge assists Vendetta in all her fiendish plots, but his great strength combined with his clumsy nature occasionally cause problems. He speaks only in grunts. *Giant Cat is a cat-like fiend that is big , red and full of rage, Giant Cat was Vendetta's first fiend creation. Unfortunately, due to his size and cat-like nature, he rarely obeys Vendetta's commands. During the day the cat prowls the school yard, and at night he sleeps in a special addition to Vendetta's house. Giant Cat has an enormous appetite and would eat almost anything or anybody if he could... including Vendetta. *'Red bird' is a pet/fiend of Mr. Milk. Red bird is shown in Clamburg School, watches Mr. Milk madly. Teachers *Mr. Milk is the timid, soft-spoken teacher of room 4 and has never successfully presented a full lesson on anything, but he makes a new attempt each day. Mr. Milk watches Vendetta closely and will change and idea mid-sentence if it appears likely to offend her. Mr. Milk is easily confused and frightened. He secretly desires to be a banker. Parents *Grandma Charlene is Charlotte's cheery grandma and is almost exactly like Charlotte, just older. She's outgoing, kind, and ignorant of all that might be bad or harmful. Charlene runs a store that sells candy and auto parts. She is resourceful and exceptionally thrifty, and can make almost anything out of lemon drops and brake cables. *'Violeta and Viktor' are Vendetta's mysterious parents. They have not been seen for many, many years... Kids *Malachi is a boy who leads a simple, puritan life, Malachi does not celebrate holidays, sing, or believe in electricity. He speaks an old-fashioned style, and he sees the daily conflicts between Charlotte and Vendetta as an epic struggle between good and evil. Although Malachi attempts to lead a good and humble life, he is constantly tempted by modern technology. He views everything new as a test to lead him astray, and he has a special fascination with microwaves, which he thinks must work by evil magic. *Marvin is always having his possessions forcibly taken from him, either by Vendetta, her friends, Charlotte or one of his eight younger siblings. Marvin does not pay much attention at school and spends a great deal of time drawing fanciful pictures. Someday he wants to own a skyscraper. *Marion is a shy and easily frightened girl, Marion is always the first to scream and flee at any sign of danger. She speaks in a whisper, even when she has something important to say. Marion dreams of leaving Clamburg someday, and spends her time secretly plotting elaborate methods to escape. *Maggie has lost all hope, as the oppressive fiend-filled life of small town Clamburg has drained all her youthful spirit. She goes through the motions of each day with a sigh, convinced that nothing she can do will change anything. Maggie has no hobbies or interests, and all her school projects are about the bleak and the doomed, like extinct animals or Pompeii. She spends all her free time staring at the sea and writing hideously bad poetry. Needless to say, Maggie hates Charlotte, who is so stupid she can't even see how stupid this stupid world is. *Mort is an eager, earnest, friendly-to-the-extreme boy, Mort is always ready to offer advice and opinions, none of which ever make sense. His aid often takes the form of useless information on how to cook rocks, or a gift of enchanted toothpick passed on discreetly with a knowing wink. He has an irrational fear of soda, but a mysterious and tragic love of soda cans. Episodes At the webtoon's television production logit has been confirmed that a few TV episodes in production are remakes of some of the web cartoons, but the majority of the TV show will be all new stories. Each episode will have 3 7-minute long segments making one episode 21 minutes long. See also Random! Cartoons Nicktoons Category:Making Fiends Category:2008 shows Category:Nicktoons Category:Flash Nicktoons